Resident Evil: Beginnings
by The Nemesis Project
Summary: It's the beginning of Raccoon City's slow painful demise and the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team arrives at the Arklay mountain Labs. Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil  
  
As I sit quietly, watching the forest scenery pass under us, I can't help but wonder what we're in for.  
  
Last night we sent out S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team to investigate a supposed hideout of a group of cannibals. Every single time I close my eyes I remember the victims we've seen. Their blood and entrails all over the place, flesh hanging right off the bone.I felt like I wanted to throw up.  
  
I stood up some and looked out on the horizon, the sunset was beautiful, eerily beautiful.almost Hitchcock like. "Look Jill, there's some smoke over there!" I almost jumped out of my skin when Chris yelled. Turning to him I shakily ran a hand through my hair and blinked the tears of fright from my eyes.  
  
He gently put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a smirk. "Don't worry Jill, Barry and me will protect you." He said a little playfully. Turning my head to Barry I saw a light smile on his face as he went through a routine check of his gun.  
  
The mood had lightened for a little until we arrived at what had to be the hardest thing to swallow. Our teams chopper was destroyed; the captains' charred body was trapped in the steaming heap of metal that was once a helicopter. Wesker, our team leader, circled around the chopper twice and shook his head slowly. This can't be right, what could've possibly caused this?!"  
  
He turned to me and my partner for the mission Joseph Frost. "You two, go out and do a twenty yard sweep of the area, I want a full investigation." Joseph nodded and ran out into the woods. I drew my gun and walked slowly, about six yards away from Joseph. I took out my flashlight and kneeled down, investigating a bloodstain on the grass.  
  
I didn't notice it at first, but a few twigs and leaves on the ground around me and Joseph began to crackle a little, almost as if the forest was coming to life. I froze, after my emotional episode on the ride here I became heavy with fear. I kept telling myself to get up and move but I couldn't! I was going to die.I felt it in every vein of my body, my blood rushed, I felt dizzy.I was going to faint. Josephs' screams broke my trance, I jumped and hit the ground running full speed.  
  
What I witnessed was almost impossible to stomach. Where they dogs.or wolves? I couldn't tell, I just stood there frozen in fear as they tore flesh from bone and lapped up the small puddles of blood his bleeding body made. I shined my light on them and one of those creatures picked it's head up and looked at me, licking its bloody lips it poised itself and...  
  
It pounced at me! Frozen I stood, my gun drawn but I couldn't pull the trigger! Why? I still ask myself this, why couldn't I pull the trigger? Chris came to my rescue and shot the beast down; I blinked in terror as its cold blood ran down my face. Pulling me Chris yelled to me to run but I was stuck in this terror stricken trance I stumbled and fell to the ground. Lifting me up Chris pushed me forward as another one of those dogs jumped forward. From then on, I didn't look back. I ran with every ounce of energy I had.  
  
Every gunshot fired was just more of an incentive for me to run faster. Faster, faster and faster I ran. I thought my legs were going to give until I heard Chris. "Jill, run for that house!" Looking up over the trees some I saw windows and soon I saw the front entrance. Busting through the front door; Barry, Wesker, and I stood in what looked to be the most beautiful house in Raccoon City. Somehow though, I felt this house had something wrong with it.  
  
Panting a little I stammered between breaths. "W.Wesker, where's Chris?!" Looking to all sides I couldn't see him. I felt my breath hitch and tears came to my eyes until a gunshot rang out. Could that be Chris? Maybe he found another door to get in. I was getting my hopes up, for some odd reason; I knew they'd be crushed. "Jill, you go investigate-"Barry jumped in immediately. "I'm going with her; Chris is an old buddy of mine." Wesker nodded, something about the look on his face scared me. He showed no fear at all; almost a small smile of glee crossed his face. What was he thinking...?  
  
Walking in the direction of the gunshot I jumped when thunder cracked outside. I looked to Barry and he shook his head. "What a scene, we got dogs chasing us, we're in a huge house and there's thunder and lightning. Almost like a cheap horror movie right Jill?" Smiling a little half- heartedly I stood beside the door and drew my gun. Barry kicked the door down and we both entered what looked to be like a dining room.  
  
My fears didn't steer me wrong. Something was terribly wrong in this house. Plates, knifes and other utensils were strewn about on the long table, candles were still lit and this heart stopping stench haunted the room. What the hell happened I thought as I trailed Barry.  
  
"What the hell, Jill take a look at this!" I ran to Barry and stopped dead in my tracks. "It's blood." I nodded and my throat went dry as I remembered Chris. "Jill, take a look around and report back if you find anything." I nodded and went through the first door I saw. It was a long hallway and that stench had gotten stronger and I heard this mushy sound. Almost as if someone was chewing. Walking around the corner I saw..  
  
I saw someone, no; something was leaning over what looked to be like a S.T.A.R.S. member. "H-hello, excuse me?" Slowly turning its head, I winced and stepped back a little as I heard neck joints pop and creak in and out of place. Letting out a cry of disbelief I stared into the most cold, lifeless eyes I've ever saw. Its face was just so gruesome. Puss and blood just slowly leaked from its nose and eyes. "What the hell is going on?" I thought to myself. Was this the cannibal we're looking for?! It isn't even human!  
  
Stumbling down the hall I busted through the door. "Barry!" I screamed as I slammed the door behind me. He turned quick and sighed. "Oh Jill, it's just you." I tripped over words, I was so hysterical! I couldn't get out what I had to say until that doorknob started turning. "Something killed Kenneth, its-" I was cut off right there, that hellion opened up the door and creaked open its bloodied mouth. I cringed and trembled with fear as it let out a long deep moan.  
  
Drawing his gun, Barry pushed me back behind him and aimed at the creature. "Who the hell are you?! Back away!" It kept coming for us as if something drew it to us, as if it was craving us...  
  
Barry fired and blew a chunk of its shoulder off, falling to the ground face first; that damned beast twitched and gurgled on its own coagulated blood. Barry looked away and no matter how hard he tried I could see the look of sorrow on his face. "Come on, let's go report this to Wesker." He whispered quietly. As I hurried to the front door of the dining room I was shaking almost violently. I grabbed the door knob and I could've literally tore it right off.  
  
I thought I had opened it but I looked back to Barry who was staring wide-eyed at the other side of the dining room. I let out a small whimper when I saw that beast get up and walk out of the room. I grabbed Barry and pulled him through the door and slammed it. Looking to the front entrance I sighed silently when I saw Wesker had disappeared. "Great, now our captain is missing Barry." He looked up and saw just the front doors. He laughed a little bit and shook his head. "This is turning out great, really fuckin' great."  
  
I felt bad, I had never saw Barry in a state of shock. He was like a second father to me and it felt so surreal. The fact is, I couldn't do anything for myself, I was relying on him and now he needed support. "What are WE gonna do." I thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Prison

I reached for Barry's arm and he gently tugged away and walked off. "We don't

have time to feel sorry for anyone. We need to get out of here or we're going to end up

like Joe and Ken. I'm sure you don't want that now do you?" In an instant he became

cold. He was right, If I was going to stand around and fall over myself I might as well

put a bullet in my own head. I couldn't help it, I began to walk away as the tears welled

up in my eyes and suddenly it hits me. I'm trapped in a prison, a place that even the

sickest minds could never dream of, or even comprehend. My only sanctuary lies

in the light that keeps the dark off of my back. My only sanctuary in my sanity….

As I stood there, I heard Barry walk off into the distance and open a door. He

turned to me and waved. I waved bye to him, but in the back of my head I wanted to

follow him, I needed him by me. I kept replaying josephs' and Kenny's deaths in the

back of my mind and I started to think. _I can't die here, not tonight. I have to fight…_

_I have to live. _So I ran off to the nearest door and turned the knob, I tugged on the door

and I stumbled back. _Locked? No, it can't be. _Again, I try and no dice, I can't get it

open. Just as I turn to leave I notice a small emblem on the top of the keyhole. _A _

_helmet? What does it stand for?_ Then it dawned on me….I need a key.

I almost broke down, where was I going to find a key? In this place! I think not.

I almost scoffed at the idea until I remembered the situation, maybe a door being locked

would save me from them. Then again a locked door could easily end my life. This truly

was a prison. Tonight I must make my escape, if not then I'll end my own life, end it on

my terms, because I won't become one of those things. God Help me…..


End file.
